


Plans of Future

by SoniaRavenclaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love, Plans For The Future, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaRavenclaw/pseuds/SoniaRavenclaw
Summary: After The Blood Of the Olympus. Completely Percabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Plans of Future

It was late that afternoon, already time for the campers to go have dinner. Percy spent the whole day teaching the new campers things like how to properly grab a sword or not to take one another’s eyes out while using it and he hasn’t had the chance to see his girlfriend since the day prior; so the minute the class came to an end, he ran to Annabeth’s cabin to pick her up for dinner.

When he arrived, he noticed the door wasn’t closed and it seemed like there wasn’t anyone inside.

“Annabeth? Are you there?” he said while walking through the hall, getting no response. He then decided to get to the bedrooms.

“Annabeth, hey, we’re going to be late for dinner!” he shouted, already opening her bedroom’s door.

When he fully opened it, Percy saw his girlfriend asleep, lying on the bed with some books and papers next to her. Percy approached her carefully, and seeing she was deeply immersed in her dreams, he decided not to wake her up.

He then sat there, half worried, half proud of her. She’s been so busy over the past few days, always working and making new designs. She hasn’t had the time to get much sleep.

Out of curiosity, Percy looked into whatever she was working on, presuming were constructions plans for the new Olympus, since her mother told her the gods decided to name her the official architect of the Olympus. 

Percy took the books from above the papers and saw that they were architecture books; as he supposed, so he decided to look at what she was designing.

Drew on the paper was the construction plan he supposed it was, but it wasn’t from any god temple, but of what looked like a house.

Percy, confused, looked up in one of the corners, where you could read “Percy & Annabeth’s home”, it was apparently a two-level house, and in each room, one comment written in Annabeth`s beautiful handwriting.  
There was a big kitchen, with an isle in the middle of it, and a big space for cooking, written: “to cook loads of blue food together”

A living room with a big sofa “to watch films and cuddle” placed next to the kitchen and connected with a big garden “for us to lie on the grass watching the sky”  
A dining room with a big table “to invite our friends over and throw parties”  
Upstairs in the second level; a big bedroom with a terrace “to love each other even when the moon reins the sky”  
And right there, next to their bedroom, three smaller rooms, where you could read “to our future little miracles”  
Finally, under the plan you could read the words “New Rome; by Annabeth Chase”

Percy was shocked; he told Annabeth about the kind of life he wanted for them to have in the future, the kind of life they could have in New Rome, but she wasn’t fully up to it and Percy understood why. Camp has been Annabeth`s home since she left her house at 7, and she didn`t want to leave all that behind. Percy knew that Annabeth loved him and that she wanted a normal life with him, but he also knew she wasn’t going to leave her home, the place where she feels safe; or at least, he thought that until this exact moment.  
He was too lost in his own thoughts to realize that Annabeth was already awake and was watching him from behind.

“I do want” she said, making him to turn to look at her, jumping from the surprise.

“What?” he said confused.

“I do want to go to New Rome with you” she said, smiling to him.

“But Annabeth, the Camp-” he started but got interrupted by her.  
“I want our happily ever after, and I want us to have the life we deserve” she moved to be next to him “I want us to be able to sleep in the same bed without being worried if anyone sees us, I want to have a place that is completely ours, where we can be ourselves” she stopped and took a deep breath “I know what I said about how much I would miss this place, my siblings, having everyone around, and I know I said this was my home; but I was wrong, you`re my home, and if I´m with you it will be fine whether we are in the middle of the dessert or in an igloo in the artic, I don’t care, while we stick together”

At this point, Percy had his eyes filled of water and he was holding the plans against his chest. He was about to speak when Annabeth started again.

“I once said to you that I wanted to build something permanent, something that would last forever, and this-” she pointed to the plans he was still holding tightly “this is my something permanent, not the Olympus, not any other project I can may have, you, me, a family” she took his hand “our family”

She shut up and looked into Percy`s eyes trying to read into them, but he looked away and then at the plans again. He was overwhelmed; it was the first time Annabeth said those things to him and he didn’t know what to say now. Looking at those plans, he could picture the family she was talking about; some little tiny humans that were the perfect combination of them both, running through New Rome fields and them, with 10 years more, holding hands and living a normal life. When he looked up, he saw her eyes lovely looking at him, while rubbing his hand. He didn’t say a thing; he just got up and sat back her, and hug her thigh, covering her with his arms and kissing her head. They stayed there for a while, when Percy broke the silence. “So… our future little miracles?” he said looking down at her.

She blushed and when looked up at him she saw how he was trying not to laugh and she hit him with a pillow, laughing too.

“You`re annoying” she said trying to be as serious as possible.

“But you love me” he approached her and kissed her tender, until the need of air broke the kiss.

“The fact that I love you doesn’t make you less annoying”  
He laughed and hold her tight next to him “I can`t wait for them”  
She looked up to his eyes and saw the hope in his eyes, the hope for that dream life to become real, for little Percys or Annabeths running around the house, for them growing old together having lived a plenty of adventures and a full and happy life together.  
She kissed him; but that kiss meant much more than just a normal kiss. It was a promise, a promise that they would get their happy ending and they would be together no matter what, forever and always.

And they stayed there for hours, talking about their futures “what if” and what the rest of their lives would be like.  
They might have missed dinner that night, but what`s certain, is that they would not miss any minute of their new life together.


End file.
